How Could An Angel Break My Heart?
by Wine-into-Water
Summary: BF Fic - Bosco makes a mistake that could cost him his future with Faith. Chapter 7 Up!
1. Chapter 1

How Could An Angel Break My Heart?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Third Watch belongs to, John Wells, NBC and The WB. I only borrow them to torture them :) Song lyrics from "How Could An Angel Break My Heart?" By Toni Braxton...If you've never heard this song check it out. I think it's beautiful.  
  
Rating : Probably PG 13  
  
Summary: Bosco messed up big time but this time there is no going back.  
  
Authors note: I'm well aware I have a few stories I need to be tying up before I should think of starting another one but I'm not really sure if this will be anything more then a couple of chapters anyway and besides it kept banging around in my head and I needed to get it out.  
  
We all know I'm not a stickler for sticking with what's already been done on the show so unless I bring it up (example Fred's heart attack, the useless comment, Bosco lying ect.) then it didn't happen. Story takes place about a year or so from now. One more thing, I haven't had time to be reading all the fic that has been comming out so if there is simularities between this fic and any others, it's purely by accident. If it almost mirrors another fic, i'm terribly sorry. Let me know and I deal with this one. Thanks.  
  
I'm sorry fellow shippers but I had to do this. I just have such issues with where season 4 is going that I had to tarnish our golden boy. Hope you all can forgive me. Shippers continue with caution.  
  
Feedback : Yes please. Constructive critisim always welcomed.  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
How could an angel break my heart?  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star?  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard?  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart.  
  
How could an angel break my heart?  
  
~*~  
  
Her footsteps fell lightly on the floor as she made her way down the long hallway. She couldn't wait to tell Bosco the good news. She ducked her head in various rooms looking for him. She had heard from Swersky that he was still lurking about somewhere. She came up to one of the conference rooms, she noticed the blinds were shut so with out any interruption she was about to continue on when she heard a soft laugh. Despite knowing better she paused and continued to listen.  
  
"Come on you know you want to" purred a familiar female voice.  
  
"We can't." Her heart almost stopped as she heard the male voice, his voice.  
  
"That's not what you said last night. In fact I seem to remember you really didn't have any objections to this last night Officer Boscorelli."  
  
As she felt a pain growing through her like she had been punched in the gut Faith slowly raised her hand to the slightly opened door and pushed it open a few inches more. She looked in immediately wishing she hadn't. Wishing she could take back the last five minutes of her life and never have came up the stairs to find him. Not knowing what to do she quickly turned and hurried down back the hallway. She had only taken a few steps when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey Sarge, you better watch where you're going."  
  
She looked up for a brief second, "Sorry Ty I didn't see you."  
  
He saw a tear escape down her cheek and heard the pain in her voice. He reached for her shoulder. "Faith?"  
  
She shrugged off his touch and shook her head, "I can't" and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Ty was about to follow her when noises from the door only a few feet away grabbed his attention. Knowing that it wasn't any of his business he stepped up to the door and peered in anyway. There before him against the table that sat in the middle of the room was a man he called a friend and his commanding officer. Her hands working on the button of his jeans, his shirt already discarded along with hers. Her lips running over his neck and his hands making there way down her back.  
  
Ty fought the urge to go in and beat Bosco to a pulp instead he turned and rushed after Faith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The locker room doors swung open. He had been hoping to find Faith in here but like every other place he had checked she was nowhere to be seen. He noticed Ty and Sully getting ready for there shift and walked up to them.  
  
"Have either of you seen Faith?"  
  
Ty slammed the door of his locker and ignored the question. Bosco jumped slightly at the slamming of the door and looked over to Sully with a questioning look.  
  
"She left about twenty minutes ago. She was pretty upset."  
  
Ty shot Sully an angry glare warning him not to say any more. It didn't go unnoticed by Bosco.  
  
"Is something wrong?...Is it the kids?...What?" his voice getting angrier but the minute as he waited for answers that they weren't giving him.  
  
Ty and Sully began to walk out of the room. Bosco grabbed Ty's shoulder, "Davis what is it?!"  
  
Bosco almost shivered as he saw the coldness in Davis's eyes. His words were even colder when he spoke, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, studly." Bosco stood their confused at Davis's words until he remembered Sully saying Faith took off twenty minutes ago.  
  
Davis pushed his hand away.  
  
"She, she didn't?" A feeling of nausea ran through his body as he realized what he had done.  
  
Ty gave him a look that said he was pathetic and stormed out of the room with Sully close behind.  
  
Bosco sat on the bench that was behind him, He ran his hands over his face hoping he would wake up from this nightmare, but he didn't.  
  
There was only one thing he could do now and that was to find her he stood up and rushed outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He put his key in the door. He had looked every where for her. He had even came back to the apartment a few times during the day hoping she'd be there but nothing.  
  
He closed the door behind him greeted by darkness and the soft lights of the Christmas tree in the living room. He flicked the lights on to see her sitting on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had finally found her but as he walked closer and she looked up at him he lost it along with any air he had left. Her sad eyes could almost be described as lifeless except for the strong hurt and disappointment that was held in them. He had never seen them like that before, not once in all the years he had known her nothing they had ever encountered had ever caused them to look like that well except now because of him.  
  
She stood up as he walked closer to her. She held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Faith I'm sorry, you have to believe me Faith."  
  
She stood before him motionless.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"I gave them all up for you." She whispered. Her voice calm barely showing any emotion. "My daughter hates me, my son is torn in two trying to be fair to both of his parents," she took a breath. "And I ended up ripping out the heart of the one man who has always been by my side through all the shit I went through, he saved me and I broke his heart and for what?" She said accusingly anger starting to show. "for you, the great love of my life." She let out a small laugh, "Why couldn't I see what they all warned me about, everyone, even your own mother." she shook her head. "But I knew better, I knew *you* better....If you said you loved me then you meant it, right?"  
  
"I do love you Faith. You know I do."  
  
"not enough it looks like."  
  
"It was a mistake, that's all. It didn't mean anything I swear Faith it didn't."  
  
A new hurt crossed over her eyes as another tear fell. "I almost wish it did, that would mean you gave up on us for a reason something worth while but it was for nothing...you gave us up for nothing more then an itch I couldn't scratch." Her voice had grown softer.  
  
This time it was Bosco's turn to flinch at her words. "Faith don't think that, Please. It had nothing to do with you, not like that. I was just stupid, that's it."  
  
"Lord knows I wasn't the first but....but I was really hopping..." with a shaky breath she continued, "I honestly thought that when you slipped this ring on my finger I would be the last." As she said it she reached down to her left hand and with shaking fingers she pulled of a golden ring.  
  
"No Faith don't. DON'T...please Don't do it." he pleaded his voice cracking as tears began to fall.  
  
She reached for his hand. He pulled it back and closed it tight.  
  
"No I won't let you, I wont."  
  
"You don't have a choice." She grabbed his hand and opened it placing the ring into it.  
  
His hand closed around it, "Faith..."  
  
She wiped away her tears, and blinked her eyes trying to hold in the ones that still threatened to fall. "I'll come by tomorrow when you're on duty for the rest of my things. I won't take any thing more then what I came with....all I ask is that I get to keep Sam." she cursed inwardly as another tear fell. "Or we can do some kind of joint thing. Maybe he can spend a week with each of us...but I'll um I'll have to leave him here for tonight because I don't have a place for him."  
  
She began to walk past him but he reached out and cupped her face with his hands, "Faith baby please, I'm sorry. Don't go." He kissed her softly on the lips, tears continuing to find there way down his cheeks. "Please don't go." He pleaded again as he rested his forehead on hers.  
  
She didn't pull away she stayed there for just a moment and wished once again that they could go back. She must have been crying again because she felt the touch of his thumb wipe a tear away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to find the strength she knew she didn't have left.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt she was feeling reflected in his. "I have too." she whispered. Then she pulled away and made her way to the door. With a shaky hand she reached for the handle and began to turn it. "Good bye Bos."  
  
"Faith wait!"  
  
The door clicked shut.  
  
"FAITH!" 


	2. Chapter 2

How Could An Angel Break My Heart?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine folks!  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much for all the encouraging feedback. I didn't think a tarnished Bosco would go over so well. Guess I forgot that we are not all shippers ;) On that note, shippers I'm still warning you to beware. I'm pretty sure I am not heading in the direction everyone thought I was but this was never meant to be a long story. Just a few chapters but hopefully it still keeps you reading :)  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated.  
  
Email: Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked down the hallway brushing off the light layer of snow that was resting on her coat. As she walked she took in the sounds and smells from the other apartments. It was definately Christmas time. Almost every apartment either had holiday music playing or had the delicious smells of cookies and cakes being baked.  
  
She finally reached the apartment, the last one on the right. A piece of holly hung on the door covering the number 19 and below it a picture of a happy Santa Clause stared back at her, wishing her a Merry Christmas.  
  
"Yeah Merry Christmas" She muttered as she slipped her key into the lock and opened the door. She let a sigh of relief escape her when she saw the darkened apartment. The last thing she wanted was to see Bosco right now. She walked in and shut the door behind her while flicking on the light switch.  
  
She had just finished pulling down her zipper from her parka when she was greeted by a small golden lab puppy jumping on her. Her face broke into a smile, the first one she had since the afternoon before. She bent down and picked up the golden ball of fur and held him to her chest.  
  
"Hey Sam, How's my little boy?"  
  
The little dog began wagging his tale uncontrollably as he licked her face welcoming her home.  
  
"He missed you last night."  
  
She jumped at the sudden voice coming out of the shadows. She felt the knot in her stomach reappear.  
  
"What are you doing here Bos?" She asked as she set Sam back on the floor. He laid down resting his tiny head on her foot.  
  
"I needed to see you. I thought we could talk about this." Bosco said calmly.  
  
"There isn't anything to talk about ."  
  
"Yes there is Faith. I want to say I'm sorry. I want to prove that i can fix this, that I can make this better." He walked closer. "I deserve that much." He whispered as he reached her.  
  
Faith could feel anger creep through her veins. She stared back at him in disbelief. Had he said what she just thought he said?  
  
"You deserve that much?" She asked her voice slightly rising.  
  
"I made a mistake Faith. I said I was sorry. Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
Still in shock at his calmness all she could say was, "No"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So what? You're saying what we have isn't worth fighting for?"  
  
"What we had Bosco was worth fighting for, for the right reasons but this." She looked down briefly before continuing. "this isn't the right reason. If I forgive you and pretend like nothing happened it'll only happen again and i can't let it."  
  
"Faith it wont."  
  
Faith shook her head in protest, "You can't say that it won't happen again Bos. It already happened once. There's nothing to say it won't happen again."  
  
"I say." Bosco looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Sadness crept into her eyes again, "Thats the problem Bos, I can't trust what you say anymore." A lone tear found it's way down her cheek.  
  
"So that's it? You wont even try?" He asked in disbelief. "We're getting married in three weeks Faith" He said reminding her hoping that it would make a difference.  
  
"We were Bos."  
  
Bosco nodded correcting himself, "Right, we *were* getting married." He paused before continuing. "So you can just walk away from us? From Me? Doesn't it matter that you're my best friend Faith? That I have loved you for as long as I can remember? Or that when you're gone it hurts so much that I can't breath?" He waited for a response but didn't get one so he tried again. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Faith. If i could take back what i did I would. I can't loose you. I can't loose us."  
  
She bent down and she picked Sam up from the floor and held him close as silent tears began sliding down her cheeks. "You already have Bosco." She said sadly.  
  
She turned towards the door she couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes. As much as he had hurt her, she still loved him and as much as she hated the realization of it, that fact would never change.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She stopped closing her eyes, she had been so close to getting out of there, "Yeah Bos?"  
  
"What makes you think you are so much better then me?" He asked accusingly. His anger coming to the surface.  
  
"What?" She didn't understand where this question came from. She turned around and waited for his answer.  
  
"What allows you to act this way? To constantly throw my mistakes in my face and act like you're so perfect?"  
  
Faith stood their staring back at him, wondering what was to come next,"Whats that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You were married Faith. You had a husband and a family but yet you still."  
  
Faith cut him off , " I was never unfaithful to my husband!"  
  
"Weren't you? We may not have slept together Faith, but you were anything but faithful. Your heart belonged to me way before you ever got a divorce, and long before you even thought of telling Fred about us. You let him believe that everything was fine and when it suited you, you ripped out his heart."  
  
A familiar hurt had re taken it's place in Faiths heart. It had almost been a year something like nine or ten months since she had told Fred the truth about her feelings for Bosco but the look in his eyes, the pain in his voice still haunted her.  
  
"You know what? You're right Bosco, I'm not any better then you are. But there is one difference." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Even when I knew I was throwing everything away, doing things that I could never take back. I had the courage to face Fred, to look him the eye and tell him the truth. It may have killed the both of us to hear what I had to say but i said it. I didn't hide behind closed curtains and locked doors."  
  
"So if I had been truthful about this, came home and told you about it we'd be fine?"  
  
"No, but maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much as seeing the two of you."  
  
Bosco's chest tightened as he looked back towards her. "You saw us?"  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"I thought Davis had told you. Faith I never wanted you to find out that way."  
  
"You didn't want me to find out at all Bosco!"  
  
"I would have told you Faith."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you would have." She shot back sarcasticly. "When? Maybe after dinner one night, or maybe at the wedding reception? Oh i know on our honeymoon, right?"  
  
"Faith,"  
  
She held up her hand.  
  
"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore. Not one more I'm sorry or i would or should have! I need time with this Bosco can't you understand that?."  
  
"I'll give you all the time you need Faith." He promised. "I just need to know that when you're finished you'll come back."  
  
"I can't make that promise Bos. I just can't"  
  
Before he could say anything else she turned and left still holding Sam in her arms.  
  
Bosco stood there staring at the closed door, much like he did the previous night. But this time instead of hoping and believing that she would come back to him. He stood there knowing that she wouldn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

How Could An Angel Break My Heart?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Feedback: Always wanted and appreciated.  
  
Email: Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh come one Faith, just one spin?"  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh, "How old are you?"  
  
"Faith,"  
  
Faith put up her hand to silence him before she had to listen to anymore of his whining.  
  
"One spin Bosco then we're going? I'm already late."  
  
"Why don't you just walk home?" Carlos asked as he walked up behind her pushing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
  
Faith watched as Carlos sat down at the table two seats away from where Bosco was now sitting. "Why don't I walk home?" She asked bitterly. "Because it's the middle of the night, it's raining and Casanova over there has a car." She bit back.  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes, "Calm down I was just asking."  
  
"Bosco hurry up!"  
  
"It isn't my turn yet and we don't want any of these lovely ladies to go without the chance of getting the one of a kind Boscorelli experience now do we?"  
  
It was Faiths turn to roll her eyes. Here she was, 2am sitting in a firehouse watching her very adult friends playing a game of spin the bottle and her partner was right in there like he was 10 again.  
  
"I've had the Boscorelli experience and it was nothing to brag about." Kim spoke up.  
  
Faith let out a laugh.  
  
"You and Zambimbo? Dude that's nasty." Carlos commented. Which earned him a kick under the table from Alex.  
  
"What?" He asked defensively.  
  
Alex only shook her head as she looked over to Davis who was loosing the battle of controlling his laughter.  
  
"Bosco you have 10 seconds to spin that bottle or else I'm taking your car home and one of these 'lovely' ladies can drive you home."  
  
"You're not touching my car Faith!"  
  
"One,"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Two,"  
  
Bosco reached over and grabbed the bottle from Jimmy's hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Three,"  
  
He spun the bottle and watched as it kept spinning around and around. Slowly it started to stop. Davis, Taylor, Carlos, Kim, It was barely spinning at this point, Jimmy,  
  
Just passing Jimmy it stopped...at FAITH!  
  
That was it Davis' loosing battle was a done deal his hands were wiping tears from his eyes as he saw the look on Bosco's face.  
  
Faith couldn't help but join Davis in his laughter.  
  
"She's not even playing." Bosco said defensively.  
  
"Doesn't matter Bos it's either Faith or Jimmy take your pick." Taylor said matter of fact.  
  
"You got your spin, now pucker up slugger." Faith managed to get out between laughing fits.  
  
With the whole table now joining in with the laughter Bosco couldn't have them have the last laugh. He stood up and walked around the table to where Faith was standing. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. The room fell silent.  
  
A few seconds later he pulled away and turned beginning to walk to the door. "Come on Faith you're already late."  
  
All eyes watched as he walked out of the firehouse then turned to Faith, as she just stood there stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bosco the place looks wonderful but you didn't have to go through all this trouble."  
  
"Faith it's your birthday you didn't think I was just going to forget about did you?"  
  
"You always do. We've been partners for how long? And not once have you remembered my birthday...well on the right day or month anyway."  
  
Bosco shot her a look." It's different now." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're my girl now." A smile spread across his face as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Something shinny caught the corner of Faiths eye. Just as Bosco's lips were about to touch hers she pulled away leaving him to kiss air.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"What?" he said aggravated.  
  
"There is a brightly wrapped box flipping around on your floor, should we maybe be concerned?"  
  
"Shit, I forgot!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and lead her to the box.  
  
"Happy Birthday!"  
  
Faith game him a questioning look but kneeled down and pulled the bow on the box. The lid popped off and a beautiful golden ball of fur came rolling out. Immediately jumping on Faith.  
  
"Oh Bosco he's gorgeous thank you."  
  
"Well you're always saying how you miss the noise of the kids and having someone around so I figured two kids, four paws it would equal out."  
  
She stood up still holding the pup in her hands. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Bosco's cheek. "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard, as strange as it may sound."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have to tell him Faith!"  
  
Faith bent her head down suddenly fascinated by the dust resting on her shoes.  
  
"I can't Bos."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the timing isn't right, with the kids and,"  
  
Bosco held up his hand. "No Faith no more excuses. You said you would tell him about us."  
  
"I know and I will, I will" she finished in a whisper.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"That's not good enough anymore it's now or never."  
  
Faiths eyes went wide as she stared back at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, now or never. I want to be with you Faith. I love you but I can't stand here and just watch as you go back to him night after night. I can't"  
  
"Bosco please"  
  
He stood their saying nothing just staring back at her.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"To take the chance on you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm scared that if I let myself really feel everything that I'm feeling for you that I'll regret it one day. That you'll open your eyes and realize you don't want me...that you never did."  
  
He put out his arm and touched her cheek. "Faith that's never going to happen. I promise. I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith let out a sigh as the memories kept flashing in her head. It had been almost three weeks sense she saw Bosco at the apartment and he had kept his word he stayed away and gave her space to try to sort things out and she had. Well not completely but enough to know what she had to do. So she put on her coat and walked out of her apartment with Sam in tow. It was now or never. 


	4. Chapter 4

How could an Angel Break My Heart?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, the privilege belongs to NBC, WB & John Wells  
  
Authors Note: The last chapter was pretty slack I know but on the bright side, after this one only two chapters left and this story fades to the back pages of ff.net never to be seen or heard from again ( I guess I could have put the next chapter into this one but then it would be to long and blah blah plus it needs some more editing so for now this will do.  
  
Feedback: You know it's craved; good or bad let me know what you think.  
  
E-Mail - Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He noticed how his key sounded hollow in the lock and he winced at the noise. On the other side of the door there should have been a light hum from the stereo and the noise of soft padded paws as they rushed to the door. By his side Faith should have been standing talking about her day not really paying any attention to him as he opened the door. He'd then grab her hand and pull her into a kiss as Sam jumped at there feet greeting them home from a long day at work but instead he opened the door to a darkened apartment that showed no signs of anyone living there except for a half empty scotch bottle that rested on the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.  
  
He didn't think he would ever get use to her not being there. Day after day he kept asking himself how he could have been so stupid? For ever allowing himself to fall for her. She was his best friend, right there he should have known better but he was Bosco and he could handle this. What could go wrong?  
  
'Yeah right,'  
  
Then to let her give up her family for him. He should have known he'd manage to screw things up so why had he let her take that risk? Well he knew the answer to that one, he loved her and he was selfish. A stronger man never would have acted on his feelings for a married woman but that moment he saw that flicker in Faiths eyes that told him his feelings weren't completely one sided he had to go for it all and get the girl. The only girl that could understand him, the only one he could see himself spending his life with.  
  
Boy had he fucked that up and the worst part of it all was that he wasn't even sure how he managed to do it. Sure he knew how he did it but it wasn't like he set out to cheat on Faith. In fact he had promised himself he would never do something like that to her. Faith was different from all the other women he went out with. She was special, worth everything to in the world to him but one night after a hard shift and a couple of drinks he ended up sneaking into there apartment after just leaving another woman's bed.  
  
Faith has asked him why he did it and he honestly didn't know the truth to that question. It wasn't that Faith didn't satisfy him because she did. He didn't think it was just to have one more romp before he got married. But maybe it was because he knew he would screw things up. He had worried about that from day one, so why not go ahead and get it over with right? Maybe once he had known he screwed up then it would prevent him from doing it again, like getting it out of his system.  
  
He kept running that idea through his head as he walked over and grabbed the scotch bottle off the counter and went and sat on the couch.  
  
He remembered when he came home that night, the first thing he did was take a shower. He wasn't going to lay next to Faith with another woman still all over him. When he was finished he went and lay down beside her wrapping his arms around her and prayed she'd never find out. Thinking that if he just lay there and held her that some how it would all just go away be forgotten and forgiven. He knew he would never tell her. He couldn't stand to be the one to break her heart like that, to see that pain in her eyes. The same pain he had seen so many times in his mother's eyes as she went though countless boyfriends. He was better man then any of those creeps or at least he always thought he could be.  
  
He took a long drink from the bottle and continued to think.  
  
Maybe if he had told Faith the truth that night she would have been more willing to forgive him. Maybe she'd still be there. No he didn't think so, he knew Faith well enough to know you couldn't play with her trust. You had to earn it and if you ever lost it then it was a fight to gain it back.  
  
It had been awhile since he saw her. She had told him she needed time and space. He was more then willing to give it to her if it meant any hope of getting her back but he never thought it would be so much that he almost choked on it. She had changed her shift making sure she was nowhere near the house when he came on for his, she didn't call or come by for her mail. It was almost like she didn't exist anymore.  
  
After another long drink he reached down under the neck of his t-shirt and pulled up on a silk cord that he wore. Dangling from it was a simple golden band with a small diamond. Faiths engagment ring. It hadn't been much but it was all he could afford. The way her face lit up when she first saw it you could have sworn it was the biggest most beautiful ring on the face of the earth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Faith I'm not sure of a lot of things but the one thing I am sure of in this world is how much I love you. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you" He knelt down on one knee before continuing, "Faith will you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes immediately went teary. A smile crossed her face as she nodded. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek.  
  
"Of course I will Bos."  
  
He stood up to give her a kiss when he saw the tiniest flicker of doubt in her eyes but just as soon as it appeared she had pushed it away. She was willing to take that chance on him and at that moment Bosco couldn't remember ever being happier.  
  
~*~  
  
He slipped the ring back under his shirt.  
  
'Too bad I had to go and prove her wrong.'  
  
A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah who is it?"  
  
"It's me" 


	5. Chapter 5

How Could an Angel Break My Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like to have Bosco and Faith as my very own, I don't they belong to NBC, WB and John Wells.  
  
Authors Note - Well nobody may care that I finally got off my butt and decided to get back into my unfinished TW fic but for those who do, Glad you came back. Sorry I was away for so long. Sorry if it sucks, I've been gone way to long it's hard to get back in the grove of writing.  
  
Feedback- Wanted like children want Christmas presents (  
  
Email- Wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco stood up quickly and grabbed the scotch bottle off of the coffee table and ran it to the kitchen shoving it into the nearest cupboard. As he walked towards the door he ran his hands over his hair trying to smooth any stray pieces of hair back into place. Then he blew a bit of air into his hand and sniffed it making sure he didn't smell like a brewery. It was ok but he wished he had a stick of gum or something. Well he had no time to look for some now so instead he drew in a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
There she stood, in the hallway with Sam on a leash sitting in front of her. When Sam had seen Bosco he began to wag his tail and jumped up excitedly. Bosco bent down to pick him up. He has missed the little guy, almost as much as he had missed Faith.  
  
"Come in" He opened the door wider for her as he let Sam lick his face.  
  
Faith nodded and stepped in, "Looks like he missed you."  
  
Bosco smiling because of Sam replied, "Well I sure missed him."  
  
~*~  
  
There they sat on the sofa, tension filling the air. After they had exchanged pleasantries and sat down they both suddenly realized things still had to be said and done, both not sure how to begin. So they sat there waiting and hoping that the other would start first and it would be something the other would want to hear.  
  
Bosco found himself more interested in the little golden pup sitting between them then he had ever been before. Staring at him, watching his every move intensely. His reason for it was a simple one. He was scared of what was coming. Faith had come to see him but that didn't necessarily mean anything good. So maybe if he could stare at Sam for another hour or so things would just work out. Yeah right who was he kidding?  
  
He had heard Faith open her mouth to begin to speak. So he looked up at her. Bosco didn't pride himself in knowing a lot in life but the one thing he could count, the one thing he always knew and that was to read what Faith was thinking all he had to do was look at her. You couldn't have been partners for as long s they had without being able to read each other.  
  
So he sat there along side her looking into her blue eyes and saw what she was about to say. For a brief moment he argued with himself. Should he be a man and do what was right or should he be selfish the way he had been all along? His answer surprised him.  
  
"Bosco I" Faith began.  
  
Bosco shook his head and stopped her. "Faith wait. I need to tell you something."  
  
Faith sat there and crinkled her forehead as she tried to figure out what was coming.  
  
"Faith I've thought about us over the last three weeks and I figured something out. You were right. This isn't going to work out. I'm not ready for this. I may never be. I can't sit here and put hope in the slim chance you may take me back. I can't sit here and promise that nothing like this will ever happen again, because I can't. I could have sworn it wouldn't have happened the first time. So how can I be so sure it won't happen again?"  
  
Bosco stood up and started to pace back and forth. Faith took this opportunity to wipe away a tear that had slid down her cheek.  
  
"When I was a kid, about 8 or 9 my dad had stayed out all night once. That in it's self wasn't anything new but the morning after when he came home. He didn't stumble in like usual. Instead he just walked right in like it was what he did every day. But that day was different. Ma had this look in her eyes that I'll never forget. She was hurt and I couldn't figure out why, not until now. See that day I walked in here and you looked up it was like flashing back. That was the look she had and it killed me that I was the reason you had that look. It all made sense. I'm not going to be him Faith. I won't. And until I know I can be sure of that. I can't bring you along for the ride."  
  
Faith stood up and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Faith"  
  
She turned around, trying to hold in more tears that threatened to fall. "I get it Bosco. For once in your life you may be right about something."  
  
She continued towards the door.  
  
"Faith wait."  
  
Bosco hadn't known why the words had come out of his mouth he had known he made the right decision in the long run. It may not have been what he wanted but there was no turning back now. As much as he wanted to he couldn't stop her.  
  
"Um .a what about Sam?"  
  
Faith looked between Sam and Bosco. She loved the puppy and had wanted to keep him like she had intended to but she had something else to take with her.  
  
"You keep him. He missed you a lot these last few weeks."  
  
As if on cue the little golden fur ball ran up to Faith and tried to jump up.  
  
"No little guy, you stay with Bosco now."  
  
She patted him on the head and returned to the door.  
  
"Bye Bosco," She said without looking back.  
  
"Bye Faith." She barely heard him say as she went to shut the door.  
  
He watched as she walked out the door and slowly shut it behind her. The soft click of the closing door echoing in his ears, as if she had slammed it. Walking over to the door he rested his hand on the knob and leaned his forehead on the door. He shut his eyes and sighed as he turned around and let himself slide down the wooden doorframe.  
  
Sam ran up to him and crawled into his lap.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Sam. I had too. It was for the best. She deserves better then me Sam." Bosco trying to convince himself more then the little golden ball of fur staring up at him.  
  
"It's like that poem or something. If you love it, don't hunt it let it be free. Or hunt it then set it free? Set something free if you love it! Never mind! You get the point. I love her too much to hurt her again Sam. I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't let *her* take that chance."  
  
The dog let out a small bark.  
  
"Why? For the stupidest reason that you'll ever hear. That's why..I saw her Sam, She was going to take me back."  
  
~*~  
  
Faith had to rest for a second and let everything sink in. How could she have ever been so stupid to trust Maurice Boscorelli? Stupider yet was how she was about to take him back and give him another chance. She really thought they could work things out eventually. They had to, with everything involved. But Bosco had made himself clear. There was no them anymore, only her and well one little thing that Bosco hadn't given her the chance to tell him about.  
  
She rested her hand on her stomach, "Just you and me know kiddo. Daddy doesn't want us."  
  
Faith took one last look at the Santa Clause that Bosco still hadn't bothered to take off the door and turned and walked away. She'd be ok. Maybe not today or even next week but she'd be ok. At least that's what she kept telling herself as she left the building.  
  
~*~  
  
One last chapter coming up folks. Set 4 or 5 years down the road. What happened with everybody? (No worries I even have it typed up already LOL) 


	6. Chapter 6

How Could An Angel Break My Heart?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: All Third Watch Characters belong to NBC, WB and company  
  
Authors Note. Yeah I know. I said I'd be sooner with this. I have really good reasons I swear but from now on I will never say the next chapter will be just up (  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated.  
  
Email - Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A chilly breeze blew causing Bosco to stop walking and zip up his fall jacket. He took one step forward when he felt a light tugging on the back of his coat. He stopped and turning around he glanced down to see a pretty little girl standing there.  
  
The little girl looked up at him. "Hey Mister, mind if I pet your doggie"  
  
Bosco nodded, "Sure go ahead."  
  
Her face lit up as she took a couple of steps to the large golden dog and began patting him on the head.  
  
"Thanks. What's its name?"  
  
"Sam" Bosco replied staring at the little girl with wonder. She had the most piercing blue eyes. They seemed almost familiar to him.  
  
"For Samantha?"  
  
"No just Sam as in Sam."  
  
"Oh" the little girl replied.  
  
After a short while she stood back up and looked at the older man. "My name is Rosie." She held out a tiny hand for Bosco to shake.  
  
Bosco smiled, she sure was a sweet and confident little thing.  
  
Bosco shook her hand. "My name is Maurice. But you know Rosie, you shouldn't be going around and telling strangers your name."  
  
Rosie looked at her feet knowing he was right, both her mother and brother had told her that a million times.  
  
"But you're not a stranger. You let me pet Sam and we shook hands and you told me your name."  
  
Bosco couldn't argue with that logic so he led Sam and Rosie to a picnic bench a few steps away and sat down.  
  
"Plus, plus I'm here with my big brother and he could kick your butt."  
  
Bosco couldn't help but smile again.  
  
"You think he could? Huh?"  
  
"Yup" she nodded confidently.  
  
"I'm betting your parents have their hands full with you."  
  
The little girl got a stubborn look on her face that reminded Bosco of himself. Then said "I'm an angel." She began to giggle at what obviously was an inside joke. Bosco couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her giggle had been contagious.  
  
When she finished laughing she started to stare at Bosco with such intensity that it had began to make him uncomfortable.  
  
Starting to get self-conscious Bosco asked. "What?"  
  
Rosie shook her head. "Nothing, you just look a lot like my daddy. Cept you look a lot older and your hair is all poofy."  
  
"Oh" was all Bosco had said. He didn't know what else he could say and hadn't the slightest clue why the sudden change in conversation. Sure the girl couldn't be older then 4 or 5 but he thought she'd at least stay on one brain wave at a time.  
  
Rosie was back to playing with Sam. "Yeah, daddy lives far far away. So I don't remember meeting him but Mommy says he would be with us if he could and he loves me lots and lots. This much even." she stretched out her little arms as wide as she could.  
  
Bosco gave the little girl a weak smile. How could anybody leave that sweet face? The jag off was probably serving five to ten somewhere.  
  
"Would you like to see a picture of Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Pulling her long wavy light brown hair to the side and over her shoulder she began to rummage though a tiny plastic pink purse she had slung across her body. She continued searching though her belongings until she pulled out her hand and opened it up to Sam.  
  
"Here boy."  
  
Sam had licked up the treat she had shown him.  
  
Bosco raised up an eyebrow towards her.  
  
"Oh don't worry it's a puppy treat. Gravy flavor."  
  
Bosco nodded knowingly. "So you have a dog?"  
  
She looked up from her purse. "No"  
  
Bosco sat there trying to figure out why she was carrying dog treats in her purse if she didn't even have one and why did such a little girl need so much junk cramped into a tiny purse but at the sudden sound of her voice he was shaken from his thoughts.  
  
"Here it is!" Rosie said excitedly.  
  
She pulled out a picture. He could tell that the corners were bit worn and a visible crease was running through the middle. She looked at it and began to hand it to Bosco. He reached for it, his hands just getting a hold of the corner when they heard.  
  
"Rosie!"  
  
The tiny girl gasped and tugged the picture out of his hand and slipped the picture quickly back into her purse.  
  
"Sorry Mister but that's my brother, I gotta go. Nice meeting you. Bye Sam. " She leaned down and kissed Sam on the top of his head. Then she ran off as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
Bosco watched as the little girl disappeared among the people. He debated if he should follow her to make sure she found her brother. But instead he just stood there staring at the spot where she had disappeared. He had wanted to talk with her more. There was something about her that he just couldn't put a finger on. He had to have seen her before somewhere along the way but where?  
  
****  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Angela Rose."  
  
She looked down to her feet and begin playing with the cuffs of her sleeves.  
  
"I was just petting a doggie." She spoke the words quietly.  
  
The young man sighed and kneeled down. He zipped up her coat and asked her softly.  
  
"Rosie what have I told you about doing that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Charlie, but but it was a huge doggie, this tall." She held her hands to her forehead.  
  
Charlie smiled. "Really?" He exaggerated, pretending to be shocked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah huh and he was yellow like a big lion. I bet some kids would of been scared but not me Charlie. I walked right up to him and petted him."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
She nodded again continuing with her story as her and Charlie began walking again. " I did and and I gave him my doggie treat. His name was Sam but just Sam not Samantha that's what Mr. Maurice said."  
  
Charlie had stopped walking and looked down at his sister. "Who?"  
  
"Mr. Maurice. He's the Mister who owns Sam. He looks a lot like daddy cept his hair is longer and poofy looking. Which is kinda funny because I think he's loosing some of it like uncle Fred. He should get it cut. It doesn't make him look good. "  
  
Charlie continued looking at Angela Rose. A big yellow dog named Sam? An owner named Maurice? It was just a coincidence right? Yeah it had to be Bosco wouldn't be anywhere near here. He wouldn't have any reason to be. They were practically on the other side of the country. No it was just a big weird coincidence.  
  
Charlie was still running things through his head as he bent down to tie up Rosie's running shoe.  
  
Rosie stepped back. "I can do it." She sat down and pulled her knee to her chest and began to tie her shoe.  
  
Between shoes she looked up at Charlie and began to speak. "I was going to show him this picture of mommy and daddy" She reached into her purse and pulled out the worn picture and handed it to her older brother. "But you started calling so I didn't get the chance. " She started retying her other shoe.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Rosie looked at him disappointment clear on her face, "Mr. Maurice. Charlie haven't you been listening?"  
  
Charlie looked at the picture that she had just handed to him. The picture was of Bosco and his mother. It had been taken just weeks before they had broken up. Things had been so simple back then. Sure he was a lot younger and didn't understand much of what was going on but he knew enough to know his mother was happy. But that was before anything bad had happened with Bosco, before the affair, the breakup and way before Angela Rose. Over the years Charlie had placed most of the pieces together and the man he once admired was nothing more then a jerk in his eyes now. He couldn't understand why Faith made him out to be this perfect guy in Rosie's eyes. She should have known the truth but Faith told him to never tell her anything bad about Bosco and Fred had agreed. So he listened and played along with the stories.  
  
"Look that's him there." Rosie was tugging on Charlie's sleeve and pointing behind him.  
  
Charlie looked over his shoulder then turned around. A sick feeling began to fill his stomach as a chill ran over his body. Yes it was Bosco and a little Sam who wasn't so little anymore.  
  
He looked down to Rosie. "Come on, we don't want to keep uncle Fred waiting do we?" Hoping to change the subject.  
  
It worked. Rosie's face lit up. "It's pizza night!" Her excitement faded when she remembered something. "Em's not going to be there is she?"  
  
Charlie shook his head. "No she's away at school remember?"  
  
A smile spread on her face. "Good she's always grumpy."  
  
Charlie laughed he couldn't deny that. "It's just because you're prettier then her."  
  
"I am." Rosie stated with confidence. Positive that she was indeed more pretty then her half sister.  
  
Charlie shook his head, she had gotten her fathers ego among other things. He turned and kneeled down.  
  
"Get on pretty girl."  
  
Rosie squealed with delights she jumped on her brothers back for a piggyback ride. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Charlie can we go say bye to Sam and Mr. Maurice?  
  
Charlie was considering it. Bosco probably wouldn't even recognize him. He had changed a lot in the years since he had last seen him and even if he did Rosie looked enough like their mother that he could always say she was his parents little girl. He hated Bosco but didn't Rosie deserve one last look of her father whether either one of them knew it or not?  
  
"Please Charlie."  
  
Voices for both sides were waging war in his head but finally it was her sweet pleading voice that he heard, picturing that she must be giving him that sad puppy dog look that she had mastered before she could even talk won out and he turned them around. To hell with what happened. Angela Rose deserved this.  
  
He began walking towards Bosco, getting closer and closer by the second. They were only a picnic table away from him when Charlie stopped in his tracks. He couldn't do it. He couldn't walk up to the man who had made a fool out of his mother and broke her heart and just pretend nothing happened. He knew if he walked over there he would say something. Probably the wrong something and who would have to pay for his temper? Rosie and Faith. He wasn't going to give Bosco the satisfaction of disrupting his family again. Faith and Rosie were perfectly fine with out him. They had been for years and it was going to stay that way. He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey were are we going?" Rosie asked.  
  
"He's busy." Charlie bit back a little more angrily then he should have.  
  
"But Charlie."  
  
"Don't try it Rosie."  
  
The little girl sighed.  
  
"And Rosie, don't mention to mom what happened today ok? You know how she gets when you talk to strangers."  
  
"But Charlie he's not a stranger I shook his hand and."  
  
Charlie cut her off. "Angela Rose." He said sternly.  
  
"Ok Charlie I wont." She said defeated.  
  
Rosie sighed and looked back at the man and doggy she had just met and whispered in such a soft quite voice that even Charlie couldn't hear.  
  
"Bye-bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Now I should be writing "The End" right here but I just couldn't end it there no matter how much I had wanted to. So yes I lied again this isn't the last chapter as planed. At least two more to go. 


	7. Chapter 7

How Could An Angel Break My Heart  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith looked down at her watch. Fred was right the kids should have been back by now. It was nothing for Charlie to loose track of time when he was out with friends but with Rosie he had always been responsible. Being sure to call home if he was going to be late. But tonight he wasn't even answering is cell phone and the concert in the park should have ended over an hour ago.  
  
Faith was beginning to get worried. She was suppose to meet Charlie and Rosie at Fred's for pizza night and it wasn't like Rosie to not keep reminding her brother about it. She put her coat on and headed out the door. The best thing for her to do was take the same way they should have taken to get to Fred's and hopefully she would run into them on the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The little girl he had just talked to on the back of a teenager caught Bosco's attention.  
  
"I guess she found him." He said aloud.  
  
Sam just looked up at him as if he had understood.  
  
Bosco sat back down at the table. He wasn't in any hurry to go back to the hotel. He hated this town. It certainly wasn't New York in fact he was surprised it had even been on the map. That with the combination of visiting the in-laws just made his week perfect. How he had gotten talked into this trip was beyond him. He had been winning the argument but no Davis had to open his big mouth and remind Sarah that he had vacation time left so now here he was sitting in some stupid park in the middle of a blink and you miss it town.  
  
He glanced down at his watch. Bosco's sanity time was over he had to get back in time to meet Sarah's parents for supper. Bosco picked up Sam's leash and started heading for the park entrance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith was only a couple of blocks from the park and still no Charlie and Rosie. What if something had happened to them? She had moved them across the country away from New York for a number of reasons and one of them was that it was a lot safer then the big city.  
  
Damn she shouldn't have started thinking about that. Who was she kidding safer wasn't why she moved. She moved because she couldn't tell Bosco about Rosie as many times as she tried to get the nerve back up something had always stopped her and now she was here.  
  
Her life had fallen into place good enough she supposed. When she relocated Fred had also moved so Charlie and Emily wouldn't have to be so far apart from either parent. Faith had been grateful for his efforts. After everything she had put him through he still was good enough to think of something like that. It was more then just the kids not having to be so far apart but to help her with Emily. Emily didn't take the news of her and Bosco being together well to begin with but when they had broken up and she found out Faith was pregnant well that was a whole new can of worms. If it wasn't for Fred, Faith was sure that her and Emily's relationship would be non-existent.  
  
Charlie had taken the whole thing rather well. He loved his little sister and had always helped to take care of her. But over the years his hatred for Bosco had grown day by day. Faith had tried to explain to him that it wasn't only Bosco's fault that they were both to blame but Charlie refused to listen. Even when she explained how she never told Bosco about Rosie so he could hardly be blamed for not being there. His only reply was "He doesn't deserve her anyway."  
  
Faith sighed as she continued heading for the park. She didn't need to think about that now. Now all she had to do was find Charlie and Rosie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Charlie what did you do with my picture?"  
  
The sudden sound of Rosie's voice had startled him. She had been quite for so long that he had figured she had fallen asleep.  
  
"What picture?"  
  
"The one of mommy and daddy, I showed to you back when I was tying my shoe."  
  
Oh great he had forgotten it on the ground right where he had sat it down.  
  
"Rosie I'm sorry I put it down to help you and"  
  
"You gotta go back Charlie!"  
  
"Rosie we can't we're already late. Mom and Fred are going to be worried"  
  
"Charlie it's the only picture I have of daddy. Please Charlie."  
  
He couldn't just keep walking away. So he turned and started back in the direction they had come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco just couldn't win. One minute it was chilly the next it was too hot. He tried to unzip his jacket before he continued any further. Soon after he started to mumble curses under his breath. First thing he was doing when he got back home was buying a new coat the zipper kept sticking on this one. Bosco stopped and looked down to fight with the broken zipper when he noticed a photograph at the edge of his shoe. He sighed. Couldn't anybody throw things in the trash any more? A trash can only a few feet away and they had just thrown this old bent up picture on the ground.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He didn't understand this? He bent down to pick up the picture. What was this picture doing here of all places? He hadn't seen this picture in ages he had thought he lost it when he moved out of his and Faith's apartment. But he was holding it in his hand so obviously it had to be real. The same picture they had taken at Ty and Alex's Christmas party the last year he and Faith were together.  
  
He turned the picture over and there in red crayon were the words PROPERTY OF ANGELA ROSE MITCHELL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What if it's gone Charlie? What if I can't find it? What if somebody took it?"  
  
He could here her voice crack, she was going to start crying.  
  
"Don't worry Rosie. Remember I helped you write on the back that it was your picture?"  
  
He could feel Rosie nod her head as she sniffled.  
  
"So it's going to be ok Rosie, we'll find it."  
  
A few more minutes had past and they had reached the picnic table spot.  
  
"Let me down Charlie so I can look. We were over there by the garbage can because I remember thinking it was smelly."  
  
Charlie crouched down so his sister could get down. She began running through the crowd of people.  
  
"Rosie, wait up!" He shouted as he took off behind her. Stupid free concerts in the park they always brought tons of people in the last thing he needed was for her to get lost now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Mister you found my picture."  
  
Bosco looked up from the picture he had been holding and saw the little girl from before running towards him. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind and her blue eyes shinny from tears.  
  
"Angela Rose?"  
  
"I want it back please." She said reaching out her hand.  
  
Bosco just stood there looking at the little girl. It couldn't be?  
  
"Rosie, wait I..."  
  
Bosco looked past the girl to see a young man come running up to her.  
  
"Charlie?" Bosco asked stunned.  
  
Charlie had heard his name and looked in the direction it had come from. The relief that had spread across his face as he reached Rosie disappeared quickly as his eyes met up with Bosco's.  
  
"My picture please." Rosie's sniffled.  
  
"Give her back the picture Bosco. Now."  
  
Rosie looked between her brother and the man that was holding her picture and held out her had for it again.  
  
Bosco handed the picture back to Rosie who immediately put it safely back in her purse. As he watched her he figured everything out. Why she was so familiar. Her hair probably came from him. Her eyes were defiantly her mothers. Her pouty stubborn streak came from him and that confidence and friendliness was all Faith.  
  
He looked back at Charlie as Charlie rested his hand on Rosie's shoulder and pulled her back towards him. As if to protect her.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Look we have to go." Charlie picked up Rosie's hand and turned to walk away.  
  
"Charlie" Bosco said louder then he should have. He grabbed Charlie's arm and turned him around.  
  
Rosie hid behind her brother beginning to get scared.  
  
"Let me go." Charlie growled out as he pulled himself away.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Back off!" Charlie warned as he pushed Bosco back with both of his hands.  
  
Bosco took a step towards Charlie. Charlie only stood his ground.  
  
"I need to see her Charlie." Bosco tried to reason with him.  
  
"No you don't. You never need to see her again. Do you hear me?"  
  
He had to see Faith. He had to figure out what was going on. How she could have left and never have told him about the beautiful little girl that was standing behind her brother. He still couldn't get over that she was his and Faiths. She was perfect.  
  
"Rosie" Bosco said in a calming voice aware that the yelling Charlie was doing was scaring her.  
  
"No you don't. You stay the hell away from her." Charlie warned as he put a hand on Bosco's chest.  
  
Bosco looked back towards Charlie and pushed the teenagers hand away while in a low warning voice he said, "She's my daughter Charlie I have every right ..."  
  
Before Bosco could finish his sentence he heard a small gasp escape from Rosie's lips as she took a step back from behind Charlie. Then he felt a blow to the right side of his face as Charlie punched him. As he started to fall to the ground he saw Rosie begin to run.  
  
"MOMMY!" 


End file.
